


Two Musical Dorks.

by LissaWho5



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, I promise, M/M, Songs, Theres no broken hearts, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Roman finds out that Virgil has a hidden talent.Credit to wentzdayz over on Tumblr for giving me the prompt.





	Two Musical Dorks.

Virgil strum out the notes on his familiar guitar. He had played this song so much that playing the notes became familiar but also exciting in a strange sense. A few measures in, he began to sing the words.

 

_“Once upon a time, very long ago_

_Lived two kings who never had their stories told_

_But here we are now, here tell that story_

_Of how they were meant to be._

 

_The story begins at a dance hall_

  _There was a prince who was throwing a royal ball_

  _He was looking for someone to rule beside the throne_

  _He dreamed of a love to call his own.”_

 

_At the dance he met so many women_

_But he wouldn’t feel a draw, a connection, til the end_

_Of the first hour came_

_Because he met a dark stranger and knew he would never be the same!_

 

_This is a story of the love of two_

_Never has the universe known a love so true_

_Was too true for the world to get._

_It's because of this might be the truest fairytale yet."_

 

After the first chorus, the song was interrupted from the sound of something crashing into his room.

 

He looked up and found the fanciful side laying down in the floor with a blush on his face.

 

“What are you doing?!” Yelled Virgil, surprised at the fact that Roman quite literally fell into his room.

 

“I just came to your room to ask if you wanted to hang out. I would ask the other two but they’re currently having couple time and I want to respect that.”

 

“Then why didn’t you knock.”

 

“I was going to….but I couldn’t help but notice how amazing your singing was and I really wanted to hear you sing more.”

 

Virgil blushed slightly at that. Though he would never admit out loud he had developed a crush on the fanciful side.

 

It’s not that he was ashamed of the fact, he would be attracted to guys since Thomas is attracted to guys. And though he and Roman still teased each other, it was much more playful, maybe even flirtatious, and all in all it was a lot more fun.

 

But still there was this overwhelming feeling that maybe Roman didn’t like him. I mean sure they flirt, a lot, but maybe Roman finds it fun.

 

Maybe Roman didn’t like him at all.

 

He knew it was unlikely, but hey he’s called Anxiety for a reason.

 

“Shut up, my singing isn’t that good.” Said Virgil, not looking the prince in the eyes.

 

“I beg your pardon, you have a voice of an angel.” Said Roman, looking a bit taken back by the fact that Virgil didn’t seem to like his voice, though he knew how self conscious Virgil could be and he truly hated it. He knew he couldn't stop it but he could do his best to make him happy, at least for a while.

 

“In fact I would love to hear more of it. Also when did you learn to play guitar?”

 

“I learned by watching YouTube videos and practiced on my own, I learned because I heard music could help people handle anxiety. And no I won’t play in front of you because I don’t have too.”

 

Roman moved over to sit next to Virgil on his bed, after making sure it wa okay. He then said, “Please. I’ll sing a song to.”

 

“I know you have no restraints belting out Disney songs.”

 

“It actually isn’t disney this time.”

 

“Is that so,” Said Virgil with a smirk. “Then what else could the great Prince deem good enough to sing.”

 

Roman chuckled and said, “I’ll tell you if you tell me who wrote that song?”

 

Virgil looked down and blushed, he then mumbled, “I wrote it.”

 

It was so quiet, to the point that if Roman hadn’t been sitting right next to him he wouldn’t have heard him.

 

“You wrote that!” Said Roman. Virgil looked up and saw Roman staring at him with a huge smile and admiration and pride in his eyes.

 

“That’s amazing! I’m so proud.”

 

Virgil blushed and said. “Shut up it not that great.”

 

“Yes it is” He then looked down and said, “I would love to hear the rest if you were comfortable enough to perform the rest of it.”

 

Virgil smiled at him. “Fine, but only if you sing to me first. I want to hear you sing something other than Disney for once.”

 

Prince smiled “Fine but only for you. If others found out about this, they might revoke my position as a Disney Prince.”

 

They both laughed at that, but once they calmed down, Prince began to sing a song that Virgil recognized almost immediately. It was one of his favorites.

 

_"Wise men say only fools rush in_

_But I can't help falling in love with you_

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin_

_If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so we go_

_Some things were meant to be_

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_'Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

  _Cause I can't help falling in love with you_

 

_But I can't help falling in love with you"_

 

He sang it with such deep emotion and if Virgil didn’t know any better he would have sworn that he was singing it to someone in particular.

 

“Interesting choice, I truly wasn’t expecting that, but it’s a nice song, Twenty One Pilots does a great cover, maybe we should listen to that later-”

 

“Virgil.” Said Roman interrupting him, “I know you're stalling, and no I’m not upset about it. Like I said earlier, you don’t have to sing if it make you uncomfortable.”

 

Virgil took a deep breathe to calm himself, “No I can do this just give me a second. Do you want me to start over?”

 

Roman nodded, prompting Virgil to take a deep breathe and began the song again.

 

_“Once upon a time, very long ago_

_Lived two kings who never had their stories told_

_But here we are now, here tell that story_

_Of how they were meant to be._

 

_The story begins at a dance hall_

_There was a prince who was throwing a royal ball_

_He was looking for someone to rule beside the throne_

_He dreamed of a love to call his own.”_

 

_At the dance he met so many women_

_But he wouldn’t feel a draw, a connection, til the end_

_Of the first hour came_

_Because he met a dark stranger and knew he would never be the same!_

 

_This is a story of the love of two_

_Never has the universe known a love so true_

_Was too true for the world to get._

_It's because of this might be the truest fairytale yet_

 

_“The prince and the dark stranger talked the whole night_

_They watched the stars as they talked about their life_

_The next couple hours were absolute bliss_

_And they ended the night with True Love's Kiss!_

 

_The dark stranger became the dark one_

_When the prince was with him he felt a connection that could only be from above_

_For the next year they talked every time they could_

_They couldn’t be loud because they had a love that wasn’t understood_

  _They said it was sinful, they said it was wrong_

_It’s because of this hatred that there is no happy ending to this song!_

_This is a story of the love of two_

_Never has the universe known a love so true_

_Was too true for the world to get._

_It's because of this it might be the truest fairytale yet._  


 

_Their story ends on a tragic night_

_With screaming, crying, and a sword fight._

_You see the king had found out about them_

_And he said that he would grab the man who ruined his son and kill him._

 

_He had the knights bring the lovers to his throne_

_He proclaimed he would kill the monster who changed one of his own_

_And just as the king was about to kill him with his knife_

_The prince jumped in front and sacrificed his life!_

 

_The dark one in shock, the King filled with anger, the Queen filled with tears_

_The dark one had just seen his love die, which was his greatest fear_

_He was so distracted by his dead love’s final act_

_He wasn’t able to stop the knife the cut through his back!_

 

_Now they live together beyond the grave_

_Wishing the they could of had a life, but what they had is saved_

_In all our hearts, for their love lives in us all_

_And maybe from their story we can learn how to stop the world's downfall_

  


_This is a story of the love of two_

_Never has the universe known a love so true_

_Was too true for the world to get._

_It's because of this it might be the truest fairytale yet!”_

 

As Virgil played he only looked down at his guitar. Partly because he wanted to make sure he was playing right, but mostly because he was too nervous to see what Roman’s face looked liked.

 

He looked up after he was done because he heard sniffles coming from the other side and saw he had tears running down his face, yet he had one of the biggest smiles and he swears he’s never seen someone look at him with so much love before.

Staring at his gaze Virgil blushed and began to speak,

 

“So yeah that’s the song and from your look I guess you think it’s pretty good. I-”

 

He stopped when he saw Roman getting closer to him.

 

“Would it be okay if I kissed you?”

 

Virgil nodded his head and Roman kissed him.

 

Kissing Roman made butterflies flutter in his stomach and he could of swore that his heart would be out of his chest. They were both breathless when the pulled apart but they rested their foreheads on top of each others.  

 

“Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”

 

Vigil giggled at that. “Your such a dork.”

 

“Can I be your dork?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

They both smiled and kissed once again.

 

This fairytale would have a much happier ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends! First time I've written for this fandom, so sorry if anyone seems OOC. Hope you enjoyed though and feel free to leave prompts (I don't do smut). I also love discussing head canons so if you want we can talk abut them 
> 
> If you want see me over at Tumblr my Thomas Sander's Blog is called Lamp-Calm-Sanders so come over and say hi.
> 
> I'm always open to constructive criticism and I love hearing from people so please let me know what you think.
> 
> That's all for now,
> 
> -Lissa


End file.
